Adventure Bay
This is the 5th song from Skye's Pokemon. Charming and Pumpkin try their best and eventually suceed in tricking the townsfolk into buying their fake medicines. This song goes to show why you can't always trust commercials on TV, Radio, and Online. (And why I don't really like songs sang by salemen) (The original title of this song is Passamashloddy) Lyrics Charming: How wonderful to see your smiling faces again! All of you! Why I've never known such warmth, such welcoming, such loving hospitality. Chase: Get out you cons! Lilac: Yuh ain't bringing those phony tonic 'ere again! Blue Skies:'' Go out back where you belong: Jail!'' Townsfolk: Boo! Charming: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I sense enthusiasm; I sense loving response! And that's why I feel that this is my home away from home! I've been bringing cures From Pilgrim Heights to Province Town Treated rabid fever Down on Queen Anne Road Gout or gastritus Mumps or bronchitis Bites and burns, blue abrasions Got a pill for all occassions Little Sipperwhissit Was so nice to visit And Foggy Bottom's Lovely to recall Alex: Why didn't you stay there!? Charming: But through all my trips Good Lord, there's one place One call for now One town on my lips Why it's.... Quester Beach, uh... Experience Shore, no no... Journey Beach, uh.... Quester Sea V-v-venture Shore Uh, Peril Point Uh, Bay of Quests Oh, I know It's Bay of Adventures Townsfolk: NO! It's Adventure Bay! Charming: Of course. That's what I meant to say. Mayor Goodway: I took you drug For losing weight And now I'm a blob Charming: But now that there's so more Of you to love I wiped out impetigo On the banks of Buttermilk Flu is under firm control In Powderhole Charming potions Tablets and lotions Major news In modern science Step up now And join my clients Spent the day at Firelight Town They couldn't keep me there Even turned away from Kingdom Hall Townsfolk: They probably threw you out! Charming: *nervous laugh* They probably threw... Man: My hair was grey And thanks to you It turned into pink Charming: But that color It's so becoming Man: *Angry grunt* Townsfolk: We're gonna wash Your phony tonics Right down the sink Charming: Wait, listen, my specialties are Audiology, Mycology, Sarology, Teritology, Embryology, Psychology, Zoology, And every other "ology" you can think of My friends You're not giving me a chance I brought all of these medicines back from Paris, France Townsfolk: Oh! (Pumpkin puts on a disguise as an old female dog who can't hear well and walks on the stage) Pumpkin: *Disguised voice* Oh, doctor. Oh, doctor. Doctor, doctor, help me. Charming: I hear someone calling me Someon in need A fellow dog Calling out to a Great fellow dog For service Only I can provide Madame, Charming is here to cure you Pumpkin: Eh? Charming: What's your problem lady? Pumpkin: Eh? Charming: How could I turn my back to such a dear woman? It's like humanity in me. (He pulls out a medicine bottle and pours it into Pumpkin's ear by pouring it into the ear pipe she's holding) Pumpkin: I hear.... birds chirping.... I hear puppies barking. (Lilac just sticks her tongue out) (Pumpkin sticks her tongue out back at her) I hear... coins jingling... Charming: That'll be 1$, madame. The 50 cents is on me. (He takes a dollar from her) Pumpkin: Oh, bless you, doctor. I can hear. I can hear. (She walks off stage and hides behind where she begins to put on a new disguise) Charming: My medicine cured her folks! Did you hear her bless me? Well I bless her too! How wonderful I feel in my heart! Aniswack and Aliponse Shame be he who thinks he'd loved it And that's what the medical business is all about folks People, and dogs, helping people, and dogs You should all have help (Pumpkin, disguised as an old male dog in crunches walks on the stage) Gadzooks! What have we here? Pumpkin: *new disguised voice* Oh, doctor, doctor, doctor. All I'm asking for is a miracle. Charming: All he wants is a miracle, folks. How can I deny him? If, he's willing to pay for it, he's gonna get it. Pumpkin: Any price. Charming: 1$, sir. (He takes a dollar from her and pulls out a different medicine bottle) (He pours the liquid down her throat) (She drops the crutches and starts to dance off the stage) Rubble: I trust him! Blue Skies: I believe in the doc! Man: I put my life in his paws! Charming: My friends, you've seen a miracle And you'll see many more People will come pouring in From land and sea We'll have centers for testing Let's start investing Keep those dimes and dollars mounting I'll do the counting Everyone who lives here Will be strong and healthy You'll getting richer By the day Townsfolk: Yay! Charming: Hear them acclaim us This town will be famous The whole wide world will look at us And say It's..... Alison Bay, no, Adison Bay, no no, Avengers Bay, Uh, Aslum Bay, a-a-Allanna Bay V-v-v-Ventura Bay, Vandura Bay, Turnaway Bay, Tussle Bay, Vinnie Bay, Venture Bay, Addianna Bay, ha ha ha ha Pumpkin: *whispers* Adventure Bay. Townsfolk: Adventure Bay Charming: I know. Category:Villain Songs Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Fanon